The Tale of the Enclave
by HeartofFire-SoulofWater
Summary: This is a story of pain and turmoil, of unadulterated love, of two people brought together only to be ripped apart moments before their hopes are realized. There will be a sequel. Chapter Three: "Ci’el… Ci’el, I… need your help…"
1. Prologue: A Vision of the Past

**Prologue: Vision of the Past**

**So, here's a new story. I'm sure you'll love it if I write it properly. Hope I can do this. Wish me luck! I'll be putting a quote or the name of the song I listened to while writing at the beginning of every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, ideas, etc. George Lucas has all rights.**

----------

Those whose steps are guided by the Lord; whose way God approves, may stumble, but they will never fall, for the Lord holds their hand. (Psalm 37: 23-24)

----------

Three young Padawans and a Jedi Master argue loudly in the medical bay at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. The girl stumbles, holding herself up with the side of a conveniently-located freighter, one hand on her head, brunette bangs falling in her eyes.

"I can't... stop the screaming..." she says.

A male Padawan rushes to the girl's side, more to stand between her and the Jedi Master than to comfort her.

"She's not going alone!" yells the last Padawan, another male.

"She's not going _where_ alone, Padawan Smith?" replies the Master, before turning to the girl. "Padawan Mark, what screaming?"

The girl ignores the question, clutches her head, and says, "I have to GO, Master! I... argh..."

"You are NOT going alone. Not with Harlak there." replies a flustered Padawan Smith, "I won't allow him to hurt you, and I won't allow him to take you. He'll have to go through me. I remember all too well what happened last time and it was only by a slim chance either one of us made it out."

"SILENCE!" screams the other male Padawan, then turns to the Jedi Master, saying, "Master Vash, we need to go to Nar Shadda and stop Natan Harlak. Now you can come with us, punish us, or look the other way."

"And you, Padawan McHugh, need to remember that you are _not_ to give _me_ orders."

Master Vash goes to Padawan Mark and puts her hand to her temples, speaking to her through the Force.

_What screaming, Monica?_

She suddenly releases her, color draining from her face, then turns to the two male Padawans and speaks to them.

"Her mind is entangled with his. His rage is... attracted to her empathy, and it's draining itself into her. This bond, however it formed, must be broken. We must find Harlak and halt this at the source or all will be lost."

**More to come.  
Review.  
HoFSoW**


	2. The Force Tangles with Irony

**Chapter One: The Force Loves Irony**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, ideas, etc. George Lucas has all rights.

**Listening to the music from Naboo in Episode II. It's so perfect for this chapter.  
Here's a link: ****http :// www . youtube . com / watch ?v=Rr – Esnaps JU****  
Remove the spaces before going to the link, of course.**

**Note: The main character's name is pronounced like "sea" and "elle" put together.**

A female, purple twi'lek sits down beside the gushing waters of the Dantooine river, dipping her toes in the water and humming a soft melody. She doesn't notice the tall, pale man standing behind her and he does not notice her. He comes out of what appears to be a meditative trance and sees her, then walks towards her. Realizing that he has never seen her in the Jedi Enclave before, his paranoia kicks in as he looks at her. He stands about four meters away from her, on his guard, though he gives her a friendly greeting and strikes up a conversation.

"It's pretty, isn't it? I've always had a thing for nature."

"Oh! Hello." She smiles, surprised by his presence, though she recovers quickly, "Yes, it's… beautiful. I've always had a thing for nature, too."

There is a somewhat awkward pause as they stare at the river before them. After a minute, the man speaks again.

"I just arrived at the Enclave a few weeks ago and haven't had a chance to meet everyone yet. Are you new as well?"

The twi'lek wonders why he is standing so far away, but doesn't say anything about it, simply replying with a shy smile, "Oh yes, I'm quite new. I was just admitted yesterday, actually. I'm not so great at meeting new people..."

There is another awkward pause and she mistakenly thinks he is annoyed with her. She looks up at him. "Am I talking too much again?"

He grins and says, "Of course not. I'm worse, trust me."

"Well it's good to know I'm not the only one with a tendency to ramble around here." She replies, scratching her neck awkwardly.

Noticing the distance between the two of them he mumbles an apology, obviously embarrassed.

"I've been kind of paranoid lately." He says, attempting to explain himself. "Don't get me wrong, though; I wasn't implying any…thing…" His voice trails off at the end of the sentence and he shakes his head. "Never mind."

She chuckles, answering, "S'okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

He walks over to her and sits down next to her. "The Sith probably have every bounty hunter in this half of the galaxy after me by now, you know."

The man sees the fear on her face and quickly changes the subject, realizing saying that right as he sat down next to her probably wasn't the brightest idea.

"Ah, well, if you were admitted yesterday that would explain why I haven't seen you. Welcome to the Enclave. My name is Natan. You may already know who I am. I seem to be quite infamous around here. Don't ask why. I'd rather not get into it unless you're really interested.

"It's wonderful to meet you." She replies, concealing the small amount of fear she feels. She imagines she should be more cautious, but something about his presence makes her feel safe, contrary to what his reputation seemed to convey.

"The name's Ci'el. Normally, Natan, I would listen to your story, I'm just so tired from my journey here I might fall asleep any minute. I am interested, though. You'll have to tell it to me another time, okay?"

"Sure, if you're up for it." Natan replies, smiling, "Though I've got to warn you, it's a bit long. I could try to shorten it into a nutshell, I suppose. I'm interested in hearing yours as well. Everyone here seems to have their own unique story as to how they ended up here."

"That's alright... I enjoy listening to other people's stories. Yes, I've got a story of my own, though it's nothing too interesting. The classic female twi'lek's story... sold into slavery, gained my freedom, the works."

"Hmm. I think most Twi'lek females unfortunately share the same story as you. That's the worst kind of slavery, if you ask me. Don't they have _any_ respect for women on Ryloth? It's unbelievable."

Ci'el looks down at her feet before answering him.

"No... No, they really don't have any respect for us, which is why, as horrible as my slavery was, I'm a little glad I was taken from my home world. It gave me the chance to go out and pursue the dreams I'd always had as a little girl, but didn't think I'd ever get to fulfill. And here I am, in the Jedi Enclave, about to start my training to become a Jedi."

"It's hard to believe that slavery still exists in the galaxy." He says, "I thought that the Republic Civil War had abolished it in the western sectors of the galaxy, but apparently it hasn't. I wish the Galactic senate would do something about it and intervene, but you know how politicians are. They're more interested in things that are blowing up than they are about the common wellbeing and good of the people."

"Hey, I can't say I blame 'em." She shrugs, "I like blowing things up just as much as the next person. Well… that's not true. I can blame them, but that's not the point. What I'm saying is I understand their fascination with explosions."

Ci'el laughs but after a moment she sighs and looks up at him with an odd look on her face and says, "I'm surprised you've gotten so much out of me; I don't usually talk about that time in my life."

She closes her eyes for a moment and Natan watches her silently, considering placing a hand on her shoulder, but instead he looks back towards the water, sensing she simply needs a minute. Ci'el lifts her eyes as he looks at the water. She looks down, then back up at Natan, and unconsciously leans forward, but quickly pulls herself back before he can notice.

He shakes his head, and then grins, thinking her eyes are still closed and unaware of her temporary close proximity. He mutters, "Sorry I'm complaining. I've had quite a bit on my mind lately. I'll have to work on that."

There is a comfortable pause before he returns to a previous subject.

"I haven't been here long myself. I was actually brought in here unconscious. It's good that you were admitted under normal circumstances." His grin grows as he continues to speak.

"Wait… did you say unconscious?" She looks at him worriedly, and then sighs. "I always get worked up when people tell me they were hurt or injured... even if they're sitting right in front of me, perfectly healthy."

"Unconscious... yeah..." He turns his face away, trying to hide his dumbfounded appearance, "That's going to be a hard one to explain. It also has to do with why the Sith probably have every bounty hunter in this half of the galaxy after me." He pauses for a moment, then continues, "Well, they won't get in here!"

He notices her concern for him and calms her, saying, "No worries, I'm alright now... I think. I have to use Force Sight in order to see, though."

She looks at him sadly, understanding that he dislikes being forced to use Force Sight. "Could you see before without Force Sight, or were you born blind? I can't imagine... losing my vision..."

Natan looks away and down at the water, replying, "No, I lost my eyesight the last time I was on Manaan. It was actually only a month ago. Don't ask how. Let's just say at least it _went out with a bang._" He chuckles sadly at the pun only he understands, and then continues with, "Unfortunately, I haven't gained it back since then, so this is the only way I can see. Though I have to say, using force sight makes everything very interesting colors, so maybe it's not a very big loss." He forces a slight smile, trying to be positive in a negative situation.

Ci'el gives him an empathetic smile, then stares at the water for a moment and begins to hum once more. He listens to her hum and lets out a small chuckle.

"You like singing, I take it? Have you got a voice for it?" he says, but realization strikes him and he says, "Sorry… I didn't disturb you, did I? It just hit me that you might have been trying to relax without realizing I was here."

"Oh, no, I enjoy the company. I was actually waiting for someone. He should probably be here any minute, actually. Anyway, yes, I adore singing. I can be rather shy about it, though. They tell me I'm an excellent singer, but I've always been unsure. Back in my entertaining days, I was both a singer and a dancer."

"Entertaining days as a singer and dancer, eh? I think the majority of Twi'lek females do that. Where I lived on Corellia there were quite a few of you all there, so I got to know some pretty well, though, unfortunately, the people they worked for were usually up to no good."

Natan pauses and looks at her, seeing her look away to hide the pained look on her face and absentmindedly playing with her lekku. He decides not to continue, keeping her happiness in mind. He wants to ask her about her lekku, unsure of what they are, but thinks better of it.

A tan, muscular twi'lek walks towards the riverbank as they speak, looking for Ci'el, but stops walking when he sees Natan. Nevertheless, he approaches her and speaks.

"Hi, Ci'el! You haven't been waiting long, I hope." He nods in greeting to Natan and sits down beside Ci'el. Natan nods in return.

"Oh, hello, Rand." Ci'el replies. She hesitantly, albeit lightly, kisses Rand's cheek as he sits down. He is a little caught off guard but pleasantly surprised by the kiss.

Natan watches and lifts his left eyebrow as Ci'el kisses his cheek. Fortunately for Rand, he gathers that they are on date. "Ah, I see." He says, more to himself than to them.

"I haven't been waiting too long. Natan here was nice enough to keep me occupied." Ci'el tells Rand.

She smiles up at Natan as she speaks, then looks at Rand awkwardly, then back at Natan. Rand had intended for their outing to be a date, though she had no intention of informing Natan of that fact. They had just become friends, after all. Telling him to scram because she had other plans would be a surefire way of making him dislike her. A small part of her didn't want him to leave, anyway. _He's a nice… friend, after all._

"Well, don't worry." Natan says, perceptive enough to know when he should leave, "I have to go do some work at the Enclave anyways, so I'll leave the two of you alone."

As he stands, Ci'el notices just how big he is, standing at least six and a half feet tall, and even more muscular than Rand. His curly, brown hair is blown about by the wind.

"Take care." He says to Ci'el, a kind expression on his face. "It was nice meeting you. The planet is small, and so is the Enclave, so I'm sure we'll see each other again." He smiles and bows slightly, then begins to walk away toward the Enclave courtyard. She reaches an arm out towards Natan as he stands up, but stops just as her fingers brush his arm. As he stands up he feels her fingers. He stops and thinks a second, looking at his arm.

"Well, if I do see you again, and I hope I do," Ci'el says, attempting to distract him, "I'm going to make you give me a lesson on Force Sight whether you like it or not."

Natan gives her a huge grin, saying, "Well, we should talk more often then. It seems that we have much to talk about. We hit it off quite well today anyway." He looks at Rand as he says this, and Rand's eyes squint just slightly. He turns back to Ci'el, saying, "I'll tell you what. I'm going on a mission to retrieve my ship on Nar Shaddaa tomorrow and won't be back for a few days, but after I get back I'll give you a buzz, we'll meet up, and I'll gladly give you a few hints on how to use force sight. It'll be fun. Sound good?"

"I'll hold you to that, you know." She answers, smiling, "To meeting me once you get back, and to giving me the lessons, I mean. See you soon."

Ci'el smiles and winks at him and he grins in return. She bites her lip as he walks toward the Enclave courtyard, stopping herself from asking him to stay.

Rand, happy that they are finally alone, kisses her cheek in return for the kiss she gave him earlier. She smiles, though she seems distracted. He offers Ci'el a sip of the Corellian ale he brought with him from the nearby cantina for their picnic.

"Oh, thank you. I don't usually drink that much, though." She takes a sip to be polite.

"So, how have you been?" he says.

"I've been… good…" she answers, obviously still distracted. Rand makes several attempts to have a conversation with her but she is absentminded, the man with the pale skin and the white eyes ever occupying her mind.

**Awkward turtle all over the place in this chapter, huh?**

**Review if you love me.**

**Or if you don't.**

**HoFSoW**


	3. Making Friends and Mystery

**Chapter Two: Making Friends and Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, ideas, etc. George Lucas has all rights.**

**Oh, just thought I should clarify. This is an AU story and does not take place during any specific time in the Star Wars saga. You may be seeing characters from the all time periods.**

**This chapter took me HOURS.**

**---------**

"It is only with the heart that once can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye." – Unknown.

**---------**

A few days have passed since Natan Harlak left for Nar Shaddaa. Ci'el is unsure of whether or not he has returned, but is worried for him nonetheless. After all, he has been gone longer than she anticipated, even if only a few days longer.

_Stop worrying, Ciel!_ She thinks, _He's fine. Why do you care so much anyway?  
Well… he's a good friend. One of the few I've made since I arrived here. Actually, the only one I've made. Rand's intentions aren't exactly friendly. Not that they're unfriendly. They're just a little more than friendly, if you know what I mean.  
And I'm not so sure I'm still enjoying the fact that those more-than-friendly intentions are being directed towards me._

_Why? He's a good guy. A great guy. You're lucky he likes you.  
Yeah, I guess… but what about-  
No, no. Don't even let the name enter your mind. You don't have feelings for him. You barely know Natan.  
Oh, poop. The name just entered my mind.  
Well, either way, I shouldn't declare feelings so early. We only talked for a day, after all.  
Fine, don't declare anything. Just stop standing here looking like an idiot!_

_Oh. Right._

Looking around to make sure no one saw her staring blankly ahead like a fool and discovering she was unobserved, she continues to wander about the Enclave quietly, unsure of who to speak to in regards to her acceptance as a Jedi. She wishes to train, to become one of the strange people she sees walking about her. These people who lift entire ships with their minds and jump higher than anyone or any_thing_ she's ever seen, these people who always seem so calm and never struggle with emotions and fight with the grace of swans but the power of acklays. These people who fascinate her endlessly.

After a few minutes of mindless wandering, she is approached by a well-known Whill known to all as Vandar Tokare, the leader of the Jedi here at the Enclave and the one who was kind enough to allow her to stay at there until she found a place for herself on Dantooine.

"Ci'el." He says, "Been here a long time, you have. Sense that you have something to say to me, I do."

She is surprised once more by the perceptiveness of the Jedi but answers him without hesitation.

"Yes, Master Tokare. I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind."

He leads her into his council's chambers and brings her in front of the other Masters.

"You should say what you are thinking to all the Jedi Masters of the Enclave, young one."

_Does he already know what I'm going to ask, or what?_

"I… well; I guess I should just get right to it." She says, looking straight at each of the Masters present. "I wish to become one of you, to become a Jedi."

Without hesitation, Master Vrook asks, "And what makes you think we will accept you?"

Ci'el begins to stumble over her own words, unsure of what to say, but Master Zhar Lestin steps in and saves her.

"No need to scare her, Master Vrook. We can all see the light within her."

"There is light in her, yes. She has a good heart." Replies Master Vandar, "But I also see pain, and a great deal of it. From her past, I believe. This may cause her to act in dangerous ways once she has been trained."

Ci'el looks down, embarrassed that they are capable of reading her like an open book, but she stays, thinking Master Vandar speaks more as if her is warning her than as if he is going to forbid her for becoming a Jedi because of her past.

"But she also has a great deal of natural talent." Says Master Zhar, "leaving her untrained and vulnerable to the Sith could be even more dangerous in the long run."

Master Vrook nods and says, "We will think on this, Ci'el. But first, you must tell us why you wish to become a Jedi."

Ci'el takes a deep breath, preparing to say what she has recited in her head several times since she arrived at the Enclave. "As you all may know, I've been here for a few days; long enough to observe the lot of you. I've wandered around the Archives, reading of the Jedi Code and how you vow to be protectors of the peace and of those who cannot protect themselves. You may also know that I was once a slave. I was in a position where I could not protect myself, and I know quite well that no one, no matter who they are, deserves to be treated as brutally as many slaves are. I wish to be the protector of these people, and all people treated unjustly, to bring peace to the places where it is least likely to exist, and to help all those who cannot help themselves."

Master Zhar smiles fondly at her and looks back to the others. "You see, Masters? She has used the pain of her past to become a better person."

Master Vandar nods in agreement, as do the others. He addresses Ci'el, saying, "We will inform you of our decision in a few days. May the Force be with you."

Taking this as her cue to leave, Ci'el bows and exits. She begins to walk towards the student's chambers in an attempt to make some friends when a one of the Jedi Padawans approaches her.

"Uhhm, are you Ci'el Nt'aryl?" she asks.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Master Vash asked me to give you this. All the students have one. She figured you might as well have one, too, even though you're not a student yet."  
"Oh, well, thank you."

The Padawan girl hands her a com link and walks away before Ci'el can say anything else to her, so she continues towards the student's chambers. She enters what appears to be the place where the Padawans spend time with each other and finds Rand chatting with another Twi'lek, this one blue, and a human male with short brown hair and a Padawan braid at the nape of his neck. Ci'el tentatively walks towards them.

"Uhhm… hi, everyone." She says, smiling, "I'm… uhhm… I'm new here. Figured I might as well say hello."

She smiles at Rand and waves, and then explains to the others that they've already met. Rand gives her a cocky grin like she's the only one who knows some secret he's thinking about and Ci'el scratches the back of her neck awkwardly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lee Smith, a Padawan here at the Enclave. Feel free to sit down." Says the brown-haired one, motioning towards the sofa they all sit upon.

"Oh, thank you." She answers shyly and an unbearably awkward moment ensues.

Ci'el looks at Rand. Rand looks at Ci'el. Ci'el looks from Rand to Lee, who's looking at the blue Twi'lek girl, who awkwardly looks away and happens to let her eyes fall on Rand, who gives her the same cocky grin like they both know some secret. Sensing that The Grin has been directed towards someone else, Ci'el looks at the target of said grin, who looks towards Lee who looks at Ci'el. With the words _"Anything to kill the awkwardness!" _in her mind, Ci'el scratches her neck again and speaks.

"So… uhhm… I never got your name." she asks the Twi'lek girl.

"Oh, hey, I'm Mission." She answers, "Mission Vao."

"Oh, that's good. Well… I don't if it's good. I guess it is. It's… uhhm… what I mean is, it's nice to meet you."

_Oh, gosh, I'm making a fool of myself. _Ci'el thinks, _It was so much easier to talk to Natan… _

"Right." the blue twi'lek answers, lifting an eyebrow at Ci'el, and yet another awkward moment ensues. Lee groans and turns to Ci'el, taking the job of conversationalist upon himself.

"How are you today, Ci'el? Do you like the Enclave?"

"Oh, I'm good, thank you. I like the Enclave very much, actually. I just went to the Masters to ask for acceptance a few minutes ago."

"Wait, you're not a Padawan yet?"

"Oh, no… actually, I'm just here because Master Vandar was kind enough to offer me a place to rest my head. I'm hoping they'll accept me and soon enough I'll be training with the lot of you."

"That's good to hear. Familiarizing yourself well within this sector then?"

"I miss my home world, but I'm still happy here. The people are kinder than on Ryloth."

"Yes they are, especially on Dantooine. It's so much better than Coruscant, my home world. I hated it there, but....that's another matter all together. Dantooine is quiet and has a certain untouched natural beauty to it."

"Yes, I rather like it here, for that reason. When did you move from Coruscant to Dantooine?"

"I'd...rather not talk about it. Suffice it to say I'm here now. I couldn't think of a better place to call home than here on Dantooine at the Jedi Enclave."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked. Note to self: Stop prying into people's lives."

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known. Just a painful memory is all."

A tall, blonde woman in the robes of a Master enters the students' chambers and speaks to them, interrupting Ci'el's conversation with her new friend.

"Padawan, it's after dark. You have much training to do in the morning. Head to your personal chambers and get some rest so you'll perform to the best of your abilities tomorrow morning."

The three Padawans groan and grudgingly reply, "Yes, Master Vash."

"Oh, _you're_ Master Vash." Says Ci'el, "Thank you for the comlink. I'm sure it's going to come in handy."

"You're quite welcome. The other Masters wouldn't want me to tell you this, but… I only gave it to you because I haven't the slightest doubt they'll let you begin your training very soon. I see a lot of potential in you, Ci'el. Now go get some rest and get up with the other Padawans tomorrow morning and maybe you'll impress Master Vandar even more than you already have."

Blushing and quite shocked at Master Vash's words, Ci'el merely bows and says goodnight, walking towards her room. Remembering her desire to ask someone about Natan, she turns around and quickly runs into the hall.

"Master Vash, wait!" she says.

"Yes?" she asks, turning around.

"Well, uhhm… I was just wondering about… Natan Harlak. Do you know how if he's still on Nar Shaddaa?"

Master Vash lifts an eyebrow and takes a step towards Ci'el, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ci'el has an odd desire to step away, but just barely resists it.

"Why, may I ask, do Natan Harlak's whereabouts concern you?" the Master asks.

"Oh, ahh, he's a… friend of mine. I was just hoping he was alright. He's been gone a little bit longer than he said he would be."

"You needn't worry, young one." She answers, speaking in a tone Ci'el can't seem to understand, "He is safe at present, but his trip has lasted a little longer than expected. You will see him soon enough."

"Thank you." Ci'el says, bowing once more.

"Goodnight, Ci'el, and may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, also, Master Vash." Ci'el answers, and returns to her room to endure a night of little sleep but many dreams.

**---------**

All is dark in the Masters' chambers, but all is not quiet. They speak to each other in hushed tones out of concern for their two newest students, voices melding together so that none of them is completely sure of who is speaking at any given moment.

"I'm glad we've decided to accept them both. They'll be elated when we tell them. Only, I find they have… an uncanny connection to each other. This could present problems in the future."

"Yes, I observed them by the river a few days ago. They seemed to be… drawn to each other, like moths to a flame."

"Should we separate them?"

"No, no… let them be. Separating them might cause her more pain and him more anger - the last thing we need for either of them."

"But he isn't exactly skilled at controlling his emotions. What if he lets what he feels for her control him?"

"_She_ won't let him. She _is_ skilled at controlling her emotions, and I sense soon enough she will have a strong hold on _his_, also."

**---------**

**Review, please. Criticism welcome.  
HoFSoW**


	4. The Crystal Caves

**Chapter Three: The Crystal Caves**

**Music: http://wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=dj7HOxuBQOw**

**Replace the word DOT with a period to get to the link.**

**As always, playing the music I give you at the beginning of the chapter will make it **_**so**_** much better. It's what I play as I write and therefore you get a little more insight into the chapter. In this chapter, press play as soon as we see Natan for the first time. (Not hear him, but **_**see**_** him.)**

**---------**

_Ci'el… Ci'el, I… need your help…  
_  
Rolling over onto her side, Ci'el groggily opens her eyes.

_Why do I keep hearing his voice in my head? This is insane! Ci'el, stop doing this to yourself. Natan is not in trouble and he doesn't need your help._

Furrowing her brow, she walks out to the main room of the students' chambers. She smiles at her newest friend, Lee, who grins back at her.

"Joining us, today?" he asks.

"Uhh, yeah. Master Vash said it'd be a good idea to go ahead and start training."

"Master Vash is one of the wisest Jedi here. You're lucky she's taken an interest in you."

Rand enters the room and gives her a wink before she can reply to Lee, and she does her best to hold back a groan. They all head to the training grounds where each of the Padawans pulls out his or her own lightsaber. Biting her lip, Ci'el stands around awkwardly, unsure of what to do since she has no lightsaber of her own. She turns around to see Mission grinning at her.

"Over there, to your left," she tells her, "there's a bunch of vibroblades. Pick one and come on. They'll hold up well enough against our sabers."

Smiling gratefully, she grabs two vibroblades, holding one in each hand.

"Feeling daring today, I see." declares Master Vash as she enters the room. Ci'el drops one of the vibroblades at the sound of her voice.

"A Jedi is always aware of her surroundings," begins Master Vash, using Ci'el's clumsiness as an example for their lesson of the day, "from a mouse in the wall to a legion of storm troopers. A Jedi is _nothing_ without her senses."

Ci'el forces out a chuckle, attempting to seem blasé and not embarrassed. The others are far from fooled but they are kind enough not to let her see it.

_Great, way to make a fool of yours-  
Ci'el… can you hear me? I need… aaagh… I need your h-help…come… to the caves. The crystal caves.  
Natan? I don't understand! How can I hear you if you're in the crystal caves?  
Please… hurry…  
Natan? Natan? Natan, can you hear me? Are you still there?_

**---------**

Deep within the contours of the crystal caves, Natan has stopped using force sight to see. Now all he sees is darkness. He lies on the cold floor of the caves near a rivulet of water, his face, eyes, and mouth sparking uncontrollably. He attempts to close his eyes but they constantly flicker open because of the uncontrollable sparking.

"Ci'el…" Natan whispers, forcing himself up to a sitting position to wait for her.

**---------**

Back at the training grounds, Ci'el drops her vibroblades and runs from the room. The others stare at her retreating form but are too shocked to go after her.

"Maybe she really had to pee." says Rand. Lee and Mission slap themselves on the forehead and continue with their training. Master Vash quietly excuses herself from the room.

Minutes later, Ci'el runs into the caves, out of breath but searching for Natan frantically nonetheless.

"Natan! Where are you?!" she yells, unable to find him.

He hears Ci'el's voice somewhere in the cave but cannot see her.

"Ci'el, is that you?"

Upon hearing his voice she finds him and runs to him, sitting down beside him.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here, Natan. What... what happened to you?" she says, then her eyes go wide as she takes in his appearance, "Why are you… sparking?"

Seeing his pain she does not hesitate to pull him into her arms.

"Tell me what's wrong... please..." she says.

Natan finally relaxes after hours of lying on the floor of the caves once Ci'el takes hold of him, though he is still blind due to his refusal to use Force Sight. He timidly lays his head on her shoulder and the uncontrollable flicker dies down. His eyes are still flashing like a livewire, however. He's out of breath but he speaks to her anyway.

"I have a rather... unusual ability." he explains, his eyes flashing a dim white, "It's a very long story… but I seemed to have… lost control of it."

He pauses for a moment before continuing thoughtfully, a tinge of sadness and regret in his voice. "You know I'm not all that I make myself out to be…"

Ci'el pulls back from Natan to rip off a section of cloth from her shirt and dip it into the water beside them. She gently rubs it along his wounds to clean them as she speaks to him.

"You are more than you give yourself credit for, of that I am certain."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." he answers, "You see, not even two months ago I was completely immersed in the dark side. I practiced Sith magic, trained dark Jedi, and even tortured a few people here and there."

Ci'el pauses and her heart beats a little faster as he mentions torture, but she quickly goes back to tending to his wounds, hoping he doesn't notice. She doesn't say anything, simply letting him say what he needs to say. He closes his eyes, even more ashamed of what he is about to tell her than anything else.

"I was one of two leading Sith apprentices. I was the top of the class; the best and the most powerful, engrossed in my own hatred and anger."

A tear begins to roll down his face but it is sparked off when it touches his skin. Suddenly, he has a flashback of when he was at the Telos Coliseum and he kicked and threw two Dark Jedi adepts into a pit of fire as a training exercise. He explains his flashback to Ci'el, looking down all the while.

"One of these dark Jedi tracked me down somehow and found me on Nar Shaddaa. He made me angry and I… I used powerful force lightning against him… I nearly killed him.  
I almost killed him in anger the same way I…"

He begins to spark more often; so much so that Ci'el almost has too look away from the brightness of it to shield her eyes.

"I did so many horrible things." He says, hanging his head and unable to go on. Ci'el sees that he needs someone to comfort him and rubs his back soothingly.

"Perhaps… perhaps you have a dark past," she says, "but what matters is that you're here, now, at the Enclave, trying to have a better future. What happened or what we may have done in our lives before now isn't important, but instead what we do now, and what we'll do with the rest of our lives. I... I don't know what to tell you, other than that all you can do is keep trying. You have too much good in you to fall to the dark side, Natan; I can sense it."

"But… this ability... it's too dangerous. If I use it with the force, it's too powerful. I can't be... I can't fall into the dark side again." Suddenly he speaks with conviction, saying, "I have to sever myself from the force. Otherwise I'll be too dangerous."

He clings to Ci'el, even though he cannot see her. It is obvious that he does not truly wish to do what he believes he must.

"Sever yourself from the force? No, you can't do that!" she replies, frantically attempting to force him to think reasonably, "There must be another way, I just know it. Don't you dare do that to yourself, Natan, or... or to me. Don't you dare." Her voice trails off into a whisper at the end of the sentence, embarrassed at what she is saying, wondering if he will grasp the meaning of it.

"Do this to you?" he asks, "I don't understand. How would severing myself from the force do anything to you? I'd be doing everyone a favor. I can't control the force and I'm simply too weak for the fight against the dark side. As long as I cut my force ties all together I won't be in any danger of falling to the dark side, nor will I be a danger to anyone else. I can't control my ability, Ci'el... I almost fell again. I _can't_ fall again. I just want to ensure that I don't become a danger to anyone else. I can use this power without the force, but it's more powerful with it, and… anger fuels it. I just can't do this anymore… I just can't. I'm sorry…"

Ci'el hushes Natan as he protests, placing a finger on his lips. She is silent for a moment as she continues to clean his wounds. Finally she speaks, her determination seeping into her voice.

"You won't fall again; I won't let you. I promise." She looks away as she says the next part, half glad and half upset that he didn't catch the meaning of her earlier words, "Just trust me, it would hurt me if you went through with this. And you wouldn't be doing anyone a favor; you'd only be hurting yourself."

She dips the cloth back in the water and rubs it along his forehead. He smiles at Ci'el as she washes his forehead and the smile is so sweet she nearly melts on the spot. She clears her throat and looks away.

"Thank you, Ci'el. I..." He closes his eyes and sighs as she passes the wet cloth along the top of his eyes. "That feels really good. I've had the _worst_ headache."

She smiles back at him and answers, "I'm glad I could make you feel better, even if it's just easing your headache and not your mind."

"I'm glad you believe in me," he says," even if we haven't known each other for very long."

"It's not just that I believe in you. I can… I can sense this sort of thing about a person, and I sense the good in you. I've been able to do it since I was a child, actually. I can sense emotions, too. It's… it's odd."

He smiles again as he speaks to her, saying, "Maybe you have a special ability, too, then. That's a beautiful gift to have. Mine isn't." He looks down slightly and continues, "You're... so kind." He tries thinking of something to say but finds himself speechless for a moment when he looks up and into her green eyes, the crystals around them causing them to sparkle. He shakes his head and looks down.

"My ability, it's… it's more destructive than anything else, I think. I have to try not to use it very often. How I got it is, well... complicated."

He turns away before beginning to tell his story, speaking very slowly, pain evident in his voice.

"When I was very young, my parents and my sister were murdered right in front of my eyes." He pauses and shakes his head. "Jedi… at least, they said they were Jedi. Whether they were Jedi or not I still don't know to this day. They could have just been a group force sensitives or extremists. I'm not sure. Either way, they were holding me in place so that I couldn't move. I... guess I lost it and went crazy. I tried fighting back. I managed to break the hold and force them back, but one of them force pushed me out of a nearby window. We lived in a high riser, on one of the top floors, so I fell almost the entire length of the building straight into a large power generator at the bottom. It must have shocked me with over 500,000 volts.

"I... I don't think that... that if they did such things, they could _really_ have been Jedi." Ci'el says, "I don't understand why any Jedi would ever kill two innocent women."

"I should have been killed, too… but instead the events seemed to turn me into a mutant of sorts. Now I have an abnormal amount of natural electricity in my bloodstream; a massive amount of it. Not too long after that incident, I discovered that I could manifest it outside of my body if I tried hard enough, even without using the force. Through using the force, however, I could do just about anything I wanted to with it. Marka Ragnos, a Sith at the Academy I used to be a part of, thought I had gotten myself into Sith Magic. Apparently, that wasn't the case. My force lightning is much more powerful than usual. I can even control electrical currents. I'm able to do just about _anything_ with it by using the Force. Not all of it was destructive; I've restarted power generators with it and I've fueled a ship's electrical system before using only my hands. It's useful medically as well. I restarted someone's heart once and was able to heal someone's scar with it. But… but it's more destructive than helpful. I shouldn't use it. Or at least I should try not to."

He forces out a slight laugh and says, "I guess all that electricity explains why my skin is paler than usual."

"Well, that's it." He tells her, "Sorry for the long explanation. I didn't mean to bore you. I'll… I'll see the Masters before I make any big decisions if it'll make you feel any better. The problem is… I wanted to become a student at the Enclave. I'm not actually a student yet. I think they only allowed me to come in because I arrived unconscious. After this little fireworks show I've just put on and after almost falling to the Dark Side again I don't know what they're going to think of me. I'm afraid they won't accept me. I… I don't want to disappoint anyone. I've already caused enough damage… I even destroyed part of the Enclave with a little electric storm. It still isn't repaired yet. That happened long before you got here. The Sith lead a massive invasion to try to destroy the Enclave and I was one of the forerunners. We actually partially… succeeded."

"Perhaps this ability of yours _is_ a curse," she replies, "but I think it might also be a blessing. You saved a life with it so it can't be _that _bad, right? How could saving lives ever be destructive? Maybe you just need to learn to control it. Look, Natan, it isn't your fault that you have this ability. You just need to learn how and when to use it. The Masters aren't going to forbid you to be a student merely because you have a bad past. There is _always_ time for change."

Natan's guilt suddenly kicks in and he finds it hard to speak as he tries holding it back. He isn't sure if Ci'el can sense it or not but he tries not to fixate on it. She can visibly see his guilt and shyly takes his hands in hers.

"If you feel bad about the things you did when you were a... Sith, then that's a good sign. It means you know it was wrong, and admitting that is the first step. But you can't hold onto your guilt for forever. It'll hold you back, and I know that from personal experience. Ask for forgiveness, and then you must forgive yourself."

Suddenly he says, "I don't want to freak you out or anything, but… I feel like I know you somehow, Ci'el. I have to ask you, have we ever met before? Before the river, I mean." He looks up at her as he speaks though he can't see her.

She breathes a sigh of relief and answers, "I just thought I was weird for thinking that... I feel like I know you, too…"

He forces another smile but is still trying to beat back his guilt. His voice is a little choppy as he speaks. "Maybe we knew each other in another life…"

"It's too bad I didn't meet you when I was on Corellia. My life might've been just a little bit better if I had."

Suddenly Natan's eyes glaze over and he stares straight through Ci'el as if he doesn't see her anymore. After a minute or so he snaps out of it and speaks frantically.

"My friends, they're in trouble!" He tries to stand but since he can't see he whacks his head on the rock ceiling.

"Oh!" she says, wincing as he hits his head.

"Oww! I'm in no condition for this…"

He puts his hand on his wrist panel. It's dripping wet and sparking a little, but still working.

"Dan!" he says into it, "Get onto my ship and get over to Mon Calamari to help Monica, Lee, Katya and whoever else they're trying to get out! Go now!"

"Wait, they're in trouble? Lee?! I saw him just this morning… What's happened? I don't know how I could help them, and I can't leave you here by yourself."

He falls back down, out of breath, turning back to Ci'el.

"Ci'el... I'm worried... I can't do anything for them. I want to help..." He tries to hide the tears that slip down his face.

She breathes out shakily, just as worried for them as he is. "I don't know what to do either..."

His eyes glaze over once more as he has yet another vision. "It's too late..." he tells her, "They fought Freedon Nadd, the Sith Lord, and... they... they were... they were k-kil-" He can't finish the sentence as his tears cut him off.

Her eyes go wide and she stops moving, only saying, "They... they were... I don't understand...but how..."

She stares at the water, not moving but still tightly clutching Natan's arms, unconsciously drowning out what he says due to her shock. She sees his tears, however, and pulls him back into her arms, also trying to hide the tears slipping down her own face. "Please don't cry…" she says, "I'll... I'll start crying, and I hate crying…"

As she embraces him his tears start to subside but a few of them still escape. After sensing that Monica, Lee, and Katya aren't moving on Mon Calamari and have little or no life signature, he clings to Ci'el as he really needs someone to hold on to. His voice is quieter as he focuses on Ci'el and tries not to think about what happened.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I… I don't like crying, either. I hate it, actually... but somehow it happens all too often anyway."

As Natan clings to her and she embraces him he recovers some of his strength and is able to speak of what happened.

"It's not good... Lee and Monica are just barely alive... but they're not moving… their force signatures are very weak. The other one, Katya..." he hangs his head, "I can't sense her at all…"

Ci'el begins to focus only as he mentions that Lee and Monica are alive, if barely. She rests her chin on Natan's shoulder, sighing deeply. He looks down into her eyes before continuing, speaking very slowly to emphasize what he is saying. "Ci'el, you're so kind... You're so sweet and caring… I know I haven't known you for very long, but at this point…" He holds her a little closer and continues, "I don't know what I would have done without you. I hope it's not too early for me to say that."

"No, we haven't known each other for very long," she replies, blushing profusely, "but know that I'll always be here if you need me. And don't you _ever_ forget that."

After she speaks, Natan turns towards her. Even though he can't see her he knows exactly where she is.

"I'm here for you, too. I… I may be a mess now, but... it won't last forever."

She turns an even darker shade of crimson and looks down. Remembering his run-in with the roof of the cave she pulls Natan back to inspect his head. He closes his eyes as she examines him.

"You don't need to be moving. We need to get you to the Medical Bay and I don't... uhhm... I don't really know how to get you there. I don't think I could pick you up... you're so tall... I suppose I could try..." Ci'el says as her eyes go wide and she gives him a disbelieving look, though she is convinced to try if he needs her to. He senses her look even though he can't see her and chuckles when she mentions picking him up. It is the first time he has laughed since he arrived back at the Enclave from Nar Shaddaa and he admires Ci'el all the more for making him smile in a time like this.

"Ah..." he grins just slightly, "You could try, but I think I'm too big. Don't worry, I can stand and walk, you'll just have to guide me there."

"Okay, but you've got to trust me, alright? I'll get you to the Medbay as quickly as I can, but we can't afford to have you injured any more than you already are."

He looks at her meaningfully, and leans towards where he thinks she is, and speaks with great assurance, saying, "I trust you, Ci'el. And I promise you I'll teach you force sight one of these days. I'll teach you anything you want to know that I'm capable of teaching."

Natan smiles at her and they look at each other for a moment as she holds him. He reaches for her hand, but doesn't quite get there because he can't see where it is. Ci'el helps him up and he feels her arm wrap around his waist. He reaches for her hand once more and she shyly takes it as they walk out of the cave towards the medbay.

**---------**

**No cliffie, this time. Review anyway, please! I don't know if begging will provoke yall to review, but I shall try in the hopes that it will.  
Pleeeeease! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeease review! Please! I'll give you a cookie! Lots of cookies! Any kind of cookie you want!! PLEASE!!  
*Ahem.* Hope that worked.  
-HoFSoW**


End file.
